Computerized methods and systems for displaying imagery, in particular panoramic imagery are known. In the context of geographic information systems and digital mapping systems, services such as Google Maps are capable of providing street level images of geographical locations. The images, known on Google Maps as “Street View,” typically provide immersive 360° panoramic views centered around a geographic area of interest. The panoramic views allow a user to view a geographic location from a person's perspective, as if the user was located on the street level or ground level associated with the geographic location.
User interfaces for navigating panoramic imagery typically allow a user to pan, tilt, rotate, and zoom the panoramic imagery. In certain cases, a user can navigate to a particular view of the imagery that makes further navigation cumbersome. For instance, a user can navigate to a state in which the user is looking directly up or directly down. Due to a lack of features depicted in these views, it can be disorienting and difficult to navigate from these views, leading to user frustration.